User blog:TFBO/Sword Art Online Hollow Realization Patch 2.00 and 2.01 Details and Notes
Since us Western players haven't had Patch 2.00 Yet I will be posting fully translated Patch Notes of 2.00 and then 2.01 after that «Ver.2.00» 【2017.01.06】 Ver 2.00 "Aozora no Senshi" update information PlayStation® 4 / PlayStation®Vita "Sword Art Online - Hollow Realization -" Ver 2.00 "Blue Warrior" has been delivered. The notation was changed from last time · Player NPC equipment now changes with Lv 50 and Lv 60. · During game play, communication play can be selected from the side of the bulletin board of Transit gate square. · "Guard Recover" has been added. If you push the guard button while being attacked and blown away you will be able to recover quickly by consuming SP. - "Barrier hit" and "Barrier down" have been added. Duel mode only, if you hit the barrier dedicated stiffness (barrier hit) and down (barrier down) will come to occur. · "Rage Impulse" was added. Counterattack technique Rage Impulse will be activated during stiffening when attacked by Down, Stun, Guard. · Only in duel mode, "Guard replayed" was added. We added a specification that makes it possible to attack by attacking side when guarded by rushing attack by range skill and range attack. 【Main update information 】1. Added new stage "Stalbatos remains ruins" ● 8 areas arranged Yellow Calm plain -Acro Wallis of the ancient city break hills of-Rimeinhiru of Abyss load point of interest labyrinth ruins, Avispa less of Stella Relic near wilderness Rainey Hayes Kogen -Morudobaku of desolate land ● Arrange six stadiums · AoiRyu of ritual field -Aresuseumu Amphitheater , Guroumarusu frontier arena , Atenarogia of back arena Chaos mode deal of urban arena Gras - Dane aerial arena ● 3 high difficulty areas arranged · Eisaik Floating Garden · Ancient City of Walstrex · Guireira Relic Cave 2. Addition of the main scenario "Blue Warrior" A main scenario set on the new stage 'Stalbatos remains ruins' has been added. If you select "Continue" on the title screen in the state of clearing this main title, you will have the choice to start the scenario of "Aozora no Senshi". Starting Aozora 's fighter, the data of the game will be updated and it will be in the state "After game clear". (The main battle last battle is rematchable by going to the place where the last battle occurs) 3. Added new characters 'Seven' and 'Rain' · The initial level of Seven and Rain will be 1. · Rain is a special player character whose weapon type is two-blade weapon, and from the beginning equipments are two swords. Even if you change the EX skill it will remain two swords. · When giving weapons to rain, you can hand one handed sword to the right hand and the left hand, but you can not pass the shield. · It is not possible to change to training equipment (attacker · buffer, tank · healer), but it will be added in future updates. 【Detailed update information】 · Player NPC equipment now changes with Lv 50 and Lv 60. · Added events of new characters "Seven" and "Rain" · Sub episode · Date event · Co-sleeping event · Intimate conversation added. · We added a "sleeping event" of "Premier". · The copy function was implemented in the skill palette. · We released level cap up to 80. · Event paintings added by Aozora 's fighter are added to the gallery. · During game play, communication play can be selected from the side of the bulletin board of Transit gate square. - Added a new system "Duel" that can fight against monsters on a 1: 1 basis. · A clear fee for "Duel" system was prepared. You can earn a ranking point if you defeat opponent monsters, and you will be given a state change (buff) if you accumulate a certain amount of rank. · The operation system for "Duel" has been changed. When "Duel", the skill effect is changed. * Following that, skill palette dedicated to "Duel" will be added. We added a skill that can not be used in "Duel" on the palette set screen (no effect even if used) (it can not be selected) specifications. ※ There is no change in effect during normal play. - The status display at "Duel" was added to the equipment screen. - "Guard break" was added. "Guard break" which gives damage even while enemies are guarded has been added. A related UI display has been added. · "Guard" was added. By pressing the L1 button (Vita version L button) it becomes possible to take guard regime. If you attack in that state, damage will be reduced in exchange for SP consumption. · SP Recovery by charging is added. During the guard, perform "SP recovery by charge" with the step button. · "Blow-off effect" added. Only during Duel mode, it will blow away all sword skills and enemy attacks. · "Guard Recover" has been added. If you push the guard button while being attacked and blown away you will be able to recover quickly by consuming SP. - "Barrier hit" and "Barrier down" have been added. Duel mode only, if you hit the barrier dedicated stiffness (barrier hit) and down (barrier down) will come to occur. · "Rage Impulse" was added. Counterattack technique Rage Impulse will be activated during stiffening when attacked by Down, Stun, Guard. · Only in duel mode, "Guard replayed" was added. We added a specification that makes it possible to attack by attacking side when guarded by rushing attack by range skill and range attack. · We added strengthening armor of the same appearance as the default equipments of Kirito. · "Add suspicious peddler" added. It is possible to exchange with the reinforcement armor of the same appearance as the default equipment by passing "a deed to paradise" which drops from a strong enemy monster at stage 7. · Added a tutorial on new elements such as "Change element of action" "Multiplayer" "Suspicious peddler" "Duel". · Added tutorial on "Main Menu Change Element" tutorial. - A tutorial on the "Emotion Void" screen has been added. - A tutorial on "Extra skill of other characters" was added. - We adjusted the emotion void screen. It has been modified from the previous screen configuration, and it has been modified to allow detailed setting of EX skills. Along with that, the tutorial has also been changed. - The frequency of use of EX skills of Player NPC and AI NPC can now be set. Emotion Void The use frequency of EX skills can be set by adjusting the screen operation, and it is now possible to manipulate its frequency of action. - Added amendment when using EX skills of Player NPC and AI NPC. Sword skill: Ten times (0-1000) as skill proficiency display will affect attack power as well as PC's sword skill proficiency (usage count). Battle skill: The buffing effect time is extended by 1/5 (0 - 20%) of skill proficiency display. · Information is now displayed according to the progress of the story. · Ease the difficulty of the last battle. · We have increased the overall experience value that we can obtain. · Adjusted the enemy tracking behavior. Adjusted not to chase the raid party where Enemy is running away. - Adjusted the navigation message of the event list. We reviewed the display of the event occurrence point and adjusted it in an easy-to-understand manner. · Reduced the HP of foot of the boss "Summon the Fate Dominator". - We corrected the recycling of the smith character overall as a whole. · Adjusted the combo ratio time of the small sword and dagger upward. In order to make the combo ratio easier to connect, the input acceptance time for ordinary attacks is expanded from 2 to 30 frames. · We adjusted the cancellation timing of the jump. We adjusted the cancellation time from "16 frames" to "8 frames" so that you can move instantly from the jump. - Adjusted the cancel timing of some normal attacks. - Yellow light was added to the combo route of normal attack. We adjusted some occurrence frames of the technique set for attack of 1 combat attack and cancel frame partially. · We adjusted the cancellation timing of the battle skill "Charging Rush" "Shield Bash". In order to improve the convenience of shield skills, we canceled the timing of "Charging Rush" "Shield Bash" by several frames. · Adjustment of step behavior and step after "Blue sky" · Adjusted normal step behavior "Step by step" is evolved after clearing "Blue sky fighter". · Items in the main menu have been changed. The item "PALETTE SET (Duel)" on the pallet setting screen for duel has been added to the main menu. I removed the item "EVENT LIST" of the main menu event list from the list and opened it with △ button. The item name of "LOG" in the main menu has been changed to "LOG & CHAT". - The cursor behavior in the skill list of the palette setting screen was corrected. In the skill list on the palette set screen, when moving the cursor up and down by moving the button, move it so that it stops at the upper end lower end and then move the loop again by pushing the button again. · I adjusted the explanation of skills. · We increased the automatic growth cap of player NPC from 50 to 70. * In AI NPC, only the premier and scratchmel are automatically grown, and the cap is newly set to 70. · We now add player NPC's automatic acquiring skill level to partner characters. * In AI NPC, we only add premier and scratchlele automatic skill level skill. · By strengthening the blacksmith, I changed the value of the parameter strengthening to be strongly influenced by the skill parameters of the blacksmith. · When playing online, you can exclude keyed rooms by searching. · The search purpose can now be set. · The chat message input window display position was adjusted. · The version of save data was updated. It can not be loaded with data before Game Version 02.00. · Communication version has been updated. Matching is possible only for people of the same version. · Improved stability of motion. And Since 2.01 is the Next Patch and the Japan version already has patch notes and a release date you can check it out here «Ver.2.01» 【2017.02.10】 Ver 2.01 "Sakuraments Invasion 3" update information PlayStation® 4 / PlayStation®Vita "Sword Art Online - Hollow Realization -" Update of Additional Content Implementation Ver2.01 "Sakuraments Invasion 3" will be delivered on February 16 . additional elements 1. System related ● Adding PvP mode · Added communication PvP matching system. · PvP rank points are added to PvE, the total number increases. · We added a function to load presets into skill pallet by accessing multi metastatic stones. · A rank buff for PvP was added. · Add virtual Kirito stage for PvP practice. (It is possible to challenge with multi transition stone) ● Experience Chain System Experience value will increase as you knock down enemies within time. ● Add gold coin items Implement the gold coin item "Ultana gold coin" that can be acquired during the experience value chain. ● Addition of "dubious peddler" lineup We will add items that can be exchanged for "Ultana Gold Coin" "Certificate to Paradise" to a suspicious peddler. ● Added parameter raising item It can be exchanged for "secret medicine" which uses "Ultana gold coin" to raise the parameter. 2. Dungeon related ● Add 8 dungeons · The Lost Killer Lv 80 · The Fighter's Leader Lv 80 · The Tyrant Tyrant Lv 80 · The Immortal Rider 80 Lv 80 · The Legacy of the Old Dragon Lv 80 · The Awakening and Chaos Lv 80 · The Ruined Life and the Death Lv 80 · The Lost Enclosure Labyrinth Lv 80 3. Character related ● Added special equipment to "Rain" and "Seven" · Attacker · Healer · Buffer · Tank 【Detailed update information】 - Added choice that can be warped from the transition stone of the field with the Sakuraments dungeon before the dungeon. · The cleared Sakuraments dungeon is now marked as cleared. · Growth factor was added to Socrates 3's base NPC. Depending on the total value of AINPC (Emotion Void's yellow circle's character) capable of breeding in the city and the total value of the premier emotion value, the level and endurance value of the site NPC in the eight dungeons of Sakura's 3 will change. · We raised the level cap of NPC to Lv 80. · The point of occurrence of just sword skill (yellow light) was added to the combo route of all weapons types. · Increase the travel distance of the dagger and the one-handed step-in attack and speed up the attack occurrence. · Longer moving distance of bachelorer (back step such as sword). - Passive was added to the mastery of weapon type. · We changed "Bail Rider" "Tragey Finish" from BS to SS. · I changed SSC so that it will continue even if I step in SSC. · Raised the influence range of parameters of VIT / DEX / AGI. · The amount of SP charge increased by L1 + R1 increased. · PvP & PvE mode: As you connect SSC, damage of mystery technique got to rise. · PvP mode: You can now stop sword skills with regular attacks. · PvP mode: The upper limit of buff is divided from PvE mode. · PvE mode: Rock enemy's Lv has increased, HP upper limit and defensive power have been raised. · The dungeon clear flag of Sakuraments 1 is now available even online. * Clear is required only for the first dungeon of Sakura 1 (quest name: fugitive to false dungeon name: Meltol mutation). · We raised the performance of items that can be earned with rewards of Sakura 1 and Sakura 2. - The status display for Duel mode was added to the top screen of the main menu. · The name of the selected member is displayed when selecting the party member at the time of single communication. · We adjusted the frequency of behavior cancellation by 'paralysis'. · The capacity of the warehouse has been expanded from 500 to 1000. · We upgraded the parameters of the blacksmith. · Fixed skill improvement of Rage Impulse and Charge (SP Recovery). · Adjusted the behavior at the time of parity success. · The version of save data was updated. You can not load with data before Game Version 2.01. · Communication version has been updated. Matching is possible only for people of the same version. Sorry if this post is a bit sloppy I am Trying my best here guys, Here are some photos from the Dengeki Live Stream Last night that had to do with Accel World vs SAO and SAO HR Photo 1: This says a new Raid Boss Will be added to the game on February 27th in Japan, No Official word on a western release date for this patch. Photo 2: This one says the Suspicious Peddler will carry content available with the new currency that will change daily, the Patch for this will be delivered on March 23rd in Japan Photo 3: This one is just saying that Rain and Seven will have their Attacker, Buffer, Tank, and Healer gear added in Patch 2.01 Photo 4: This one says that the Ordinal Scale Original movie costumes will be available to download for free starting March 16th in Japan, same day as the PvP 2.01 Patch Photo 5: There is also some new chaining system that grants more EXP if you chain right, don't know what it is really about fully. Photo 6: Here is another photo for the Chaining system Photo 7: This is the last important thing I caught from the stream, I'm having a hard time translating this one but from what I can get so far, the Suspicious Peddler will be selling Potions that Increase your stats, I don't know if it permanently increases as that is the part I am having trouble translating. Pretty sure it is permanent boosts to your stats though. Category:Blog posts